Images, such as pictures, graphics, and backgrounds, are generally only perceived on a user interface of an electronic device through the viewing of a static image. An increasing numbers of consumer electronic devices in use today now include touch-screens, speakers, and the ability to provide haptic feedback. Haptic feedback is feedback provided to a user through the sense of touch that uses movement, such as vibrations or motions.
Accordingly, there is a need for enhancing image perception through the use of multimodal feedback.